


Skience!

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Fic, Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushas is experimenting, and she needs a subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skience!

"That's _disgusting_ ," said the Doctor. He watched the footage again. Ushas had it on a loop. "It's derived from primate grooming habits, you know."

"Yes," said Ushas, "and Gallifreyans evolved from primates--"

"Not so loud!" he hissed. The whole point of the legacy of Rassilon was that they were supposed to be beyond petty things like evolution. And primate grooming habits. And kissing.

"Hold still," said Ushas. "It's for science."

She pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't awful.

"Huh," she said, and took some notes.

"Is that it?" said the Doctor.

"Oh yes, you can go." Judging by the crease between her eyebrows, she wouldn't be fit for company for hours yet. "Oh, and if you see Koschei, can you send him my way? Tell him I'm conducting a vital experiment that only he can help with."

If word of this got out, there would be a terrific scandal. Oh well. Prydon needed something to shake it up. Was this, the Doctor wondered, the sort of thing they called a _sex scandal_? Maybe there was more to it. He'd suggest it to Ushas next.

 

 _end_


End file.
